Alfea
The Alfea School for Fairies is a young girl's boarding school for fairies in training ages 16-19 (unless they've been held back a grade like Stella, so in her case 20). All of the Winx girls met and resided here and have a close relationship with its headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. Fairies here learn how to control their power, fight evil, learn new spells as well as be guardians of their planets, or in many cases, learn how to be their realms' queens. Roxy takes up the offer to be a student at the end of season 4.Winx Club Professors Headmistress Faragonda 'is the headmistress of Alfea. She is a kind soul who deeply cares for her students, however she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She teaches convergence magic to the fairies at Alfea. 'Griselda is the assistant to Ms. Faragonda and Head of Discipline at Alfea. While not a bad person, Griselda is no pushover. She teaches the fairies a system of techniques involving defense and reflection abilities as well as new spells. Professor Palladium is an elf who teaches Potionology at Alfea. He also taught the girls to listen to the Voice of Nature, as well as run the computer generated simulator. Professor Wizgiz 'is a somewhat eccentric teacher and leprechaun who teaches Metamorphosimbiosis (the process of changing from one form into another), to the fairies of Alfea. 'Professor DuFour 'is a rarely seen teacher. She wears a large scarlet hat and teaches ettiquette. She is also an magic teacher who places emphasis on poetically formation of spells. She has been seen in a few episodes and the comics. 'Professor Avalon 'is a teacher of Magiphilosophy, a mix of magic and philosophy. At first, every one likes him, all except Tecna, she thought that he was a monster, but at the end of season 2, they found out that there was an imposter at Alfea, acting as the real Professor Avalon, who was captured at Shadowhaunt. Other Staff [[List of the magical creatures and monsters|'Knut]] is the ogre that comes to stay at Alfea after the events of Season 1; he is the school's janitor and sometimes works as a DJ. [[Barbaratea|'Barbatea']] is the school librarian. [[Ofelia|'Ofelia']] is the school nurse (her name was mentioned on the Official Site, prior to the Season 4 revamp, but not in the series). Season 1 Throughout the series, Alfea was the Winx's base, school and second home. Underground passages combine all the schools, (Cloud Tower, Red Fountain, and Alfea) and The Trix used these passages to get into Alfea on the night of the Magic Gift Exchange Ceremony. They tried to change the enchanted eggs to Snake-rat infested traps, but the Winx negated the spell. Alfea was then attacked by a monster summoned up by the Trix as pay back for the Winx Club's previous intrusion into Cloud Tower and once again, the Winx triumphed over the Witches. Still unsatisfied, the Trix created the Nightmare Gargoyle to take care of the Winx, but instead Headmistress Faragonda took care of it. Also a signature appearance of the school, other than the Winx's home/school, is when it served as the base of the three schools when it was under attack by the Trix's army. Alfea and its inhabitants successfully repelled the witch’s army several times, but the army was eventually totally defeated by the Winx when Bloom came back. The celebration party was held not to long after the Trix lost. Mirta and Knut stayed at Alfea. Season 2 Alfea once again serves as the Winxs' school and second home. In the first episode Bloom accidentally discovered Alfea's Archive. She then meets Concorda, who tells her about pixies and pixie pets. The Winx also come across Layla, who at first feels left out, later joins the Winx Club. A new professor is also introduced, Professor Avalon. A simulator test was once sabotaged by Jared, a Specialist in training at Red Fountain who was under the control of Darcy. When Bloom turns into Dark Bloom, she goes to search for the Codex in Alfea's Archive. She nearly destroys the place, until the other Winx show up. Despite their best efforts, Dark Bloom gives the Codex to Kerbog, who gets away. Professor Avalon (who initially cast a hypnotizing spell on Bloom) reversed the spell and Bloom was okay. The Winx Club and the Specialist traveled to the Resort Realm, where their powers don't work unless they have their Charmix, which they eventually recieve one by one. When Bloom was captured, the Winx Club and the Specialist traveled to Shadowhaunt to save her. But they soon find out Lord Darkar has turned Bloom evil again, so it's up to Sky to return her back to normal. After all that, Bloom destroyed Dark Bloom and the Winx Club did a Convergence Attack, destroying Darkar. Season 3 The Trix, who were once again defeated by the Winx Club, were sent to the Omega Dimension but met a being called Valtor and managed to escape. Meanwhile, Junior Year couldn't begin until after the Princess Ball. Before junior year began the girls were planning on going to Stella's Princess Ball, and Layla had to fix some problems in her realm. The strange occurrences were happening on Tides and Solaria because of Valtor. Valtor and the Trix: turned the mermaids of Tides into monsters, gave Chimera and Countess Cassandra the ability to make Stella's life absolutely miserable by turning her into a Mon-Stella (monster) and putting her father under a spell, but the Winx Club were able to break the evil curse. After the new school year began, the Winx Club had to get their Enchantix to become full-fledged fairies, but they had to do it by saving someone from their own realm by each making a sacrifice. Layla got hers after Valtor blinded her, when then she, Bloom, Tecna, Musa, and Flora went to Tides while Stella covered for them. The Winx Club were invited to Sky's party, but thanks to Valtor, Diaspro (Sky's fiance he was supposed to get married to in the first season, but he dumped her for Bloom) out of envy convinced Sky to dump Bloom and turn against the entire Winx Club, poor Sky thinking that they were Witches. Stella got her Enchantix from saving her father from a Dragon with her scepter and nearly killed herself. Just like Layla used fairy dust to heal her from Valtor's evil spell, Stella used it to take the spell off Sky. After the spell was removed from Sky, he banished Diapsro from Eraklyon for her crimes. Musa got her Enchantix for refusing to leave her friend, the freshman Galatea, a fairy from her realm, behind in the burning library; she used it bring back her wings after the Trix destroyed them. Flora got her Enchantix for saving her younger sister, Rose, from nearly drowning and saved Ms. Faragonda, who Valtor trapped in a tree. Bloom and Tecna were the only exceptions to the save-by-sacrifice rule: Tecna got her Enchantix by making the ultimate sacrifice by closing the portal to the Omega Dimension (saving her entire planet, if not the universe) and presumably died, which led the grief-stricken Timmy to lead a search for her. As for Bloom, she had to get her Enchantix in a very different way, since everyone on her home planet,Sparx, is gone. Instead, she went to Pyro where she met Buddy, her dragon, and Maya, a sorceress and a friend of Faragonda. Bloom got her Enchantix by focusing her energy through challenges, but apparently the upgrade was incomplete: she wasn't able to miniturize. Even so, Bloom was able to destroy Valtor. In the movie, The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Bloom was able to complete her Enchantix by saving her parents, King Oritel and Queen Miriam, from the Obsidian Dimension. Therefore, she and her friends became true Guardian Fairies. Season 4 When the winx arrive at Alfea, all the young fairies admire them for being fully-realised Enchantix fairies. They are asked by Faragonda to teach the fairies a few things. She gives them little enchantix wings which gave them access to a secret Alfea archive where Faragonda tells them about a new power - Believix. Faragonda also show them to the Hall of Enchantment. They all do a demonstration of their powers in front of the new first-years. Layla did an athletic act. One girl, however is not impressed and challenges the Winx. Tecna and Palladium set up an obsticle course for Bloom, Layla and Flora to participate in. They all make it through, Flora, who act was sabotaged by the unimpressed girl, and she did it by putting a bomb in a tunnel Flora goes through. She then frames her friend for it, who is expelled. Flora goes to confront the one who is expelled, but she is then disturbed by the Black Circle who wishes to know the wereabouts of Bloom, when Flora refuses they attack her. The girl who is expelled then goes to warn the Winx, who at first didn't believe her, but went anyway. It turns out that the Black Circle wanted Bloom, for they thought she was the last fairy from Earth, because they didn't know that Bloom was originally from Sparks. The Circle rejected her which led the Black Circle to begin there search all over again, for the last fairy on Earth. The girl who not impressed who made the other girl expelled told the truth to Miss Faragonda and she unexpelled the expelled girl. The Winx then feels humiliated after their defeat, but Faragonda tells them that a fairy's power is not measured by her popularity. She also tells them that they have to search for the last fairy on Earth, but in order to do that they need their Believix. After greeting the specialists, they go to Earth, with the specialists secretly following (sent by Faragonda) to make sure that they don't get into trouble.The girls went to Earth and find a girl name Roxy who has power like them. Thể_loại:Schools